Old friendships, new loves
by Sycocat
Summary: Erutis and Chris miss sweet little Raenef. What will happen when they return? And why won't Krayon leave Erutis alone? Ahh! Crazy stalker demon lord! just kidding...or am I? There is a Lemon, but when? Read and find out!ExK
1. Missing you

1**Disclaimer: **I don't own Demon Diary...grr. This is by no means a yaoi. Sorry for those of you who may be disappointed- however, there will be a lemon in later chapters.

**Sycocat:** Hello! Time to have fun and mess with Demon Diary.

**Raenef:** Hello, you seem nice. smiles

**Sycocat: **Aww.

**Erutis: **Heh, you don't fool me. Who is involved in this lemon that you speak of?

**Sycocat:** You'll see...

**Chris: **I don't like those odds...why is she smiling like that?

**Eclipse: **A ball of fire appears in his hand It better not include me. glares

**Sycocat: **Oh would you look at the time, it's time to start the story. runs away

**Ch.1: Missing You**

Eclipse walked briskly to the doors of Raenef's bedchamber and threw them open.

The sun's bright morning rays shone through large windows. He walked in, his raven colored tresses

flowing behind him as he did so.

His young charge was sleeping soundly among silken sheets, his blonde hair slightly covering his eyes.

Eclipse approached his bedside. He almost didn't want to wake him...But of course he had his duties

and Raenef had his studies to get to.

"Master Raenef." he called trying to rouse the young demon lord.

He didn't stir.

"Master Raenef wake up." he said slightly louder.

Raenef turned toward him, still sleeping.

"Mno Erutis...it wouldn't be very nice to use the Dark Arrow on Chris." he mumbled.

Eclipse shook his head slightly.

"Master Raenef." he called even louder putting a hand sleeping shoulder.

At Eclipse's touch, Raenef's eyes opened slowly.

"Eclipse, is it morning already?" he asked with a yawn, stretching his arms.

"Yes, it is Master Raenef."

Raenef sat up and looked out the window as a blue bird flew by chirping.

"What a beautiful day." he mused. "And look at that pretty bird." he said with his usual smile.

Eclipse mentally noted that in their lesson today he would have to remind Raenef of rule# 521: 'No

day is ever beautiful, and if a demon lord feels the need to do so, they should ruin it with a storm.'

Also rule# 783: 'Birds are not in any way pretty and if one disturbs a demon lord, they should

promptly destroy it by whichever means that they see fit.'

Raenef tossed the blanket off of his body and stepped down onto the floor.

"I shall prepare breakfast...Go." Eclipse disappeared.

He reappeared in the kitchen.

He began to prepare breakfast.

He marveled at the quiet, savoring at the serenity that had descended in the year and a half since

Chris and Erutis had left.

Although it _was_ a little too quiet.

Eclipse wouldn't admit it- not even to himself, that he did somewhat miss those annoying mortals.

Raenef appeared behind him.

"Mmm Eclipse that smells really good."

Eclipse stacked the pancakes onto two plates along with two glasses of orange juice.

Raenef grabbed his long sleeve.

"Go."

They were transported to the large castle dining room.

The two demons sat down across from each other at one end of the long table.

Raenef drenched his pancakes in syrup and happily took a bite.

They sat in silence.

Raenef suddenly looked around sadly.

Eclipse noticed this. "What is it My Lord?" he inquired.

"Nothing. It's just that it's been awfully quiet since Erutis and Chris left."

_I don't see anything wrong with that._

"I wonder how they're doing. I wish they'd visit."

"I'm sure that they shall soon My Lord."

"I hope so, wouldn't that be fun? We could have a party." Raenef said growing cheerful yet again.

**Raenef: **I miss my friends... frowns

**Chris: **Um, Raenef...we're right here.

**Raenef: **Yay! smiles

**Sycocat: **Aww, you are so cute!


	2. Ces't l'amour

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own Demon Diary.

**Sycocat: **Hello again!

**Raenef:** Hi! smiles

**Sycocat:** Aww, so cute hugs

**Eclipse:** Glares at her Master Raenef.

**Raenef: **Oh, sorry Eclipse.

**Sycocat: **Don't be such a stiff Eclipse glomps

**Eclipse: **Revolting...

**Ch.2: C'est l'amour**

Erutis opened her eyes and sat up.

"Grr Krayon! How many times have I threatened your life if I caught you in my room again!"

Krayon tossed his golden- blonde hair.

"We both know that if you meant that I'd have been dead months ago." he said, a sly smile creeping

across his face.

He uncrossed his legs and stood.

"Besides..."

He stepped toward her.

"...I know that behind all of that hostility..."

He stepped closer.

"... and anger..."

He was now right at her bedside.

She sat there, unmoving.

"...that you truly..."

He leaned down next to her, his lips so close to her ear that she could feel his breath.

"...love me."

He remained there for a moment, then began to move away.

Erutis grabbed him by the collar and pulled him towards her.

"I _don't _love you." she said, his face an inch from hers.

"Ooh rough, just the way I like it."

The he added, "And I'm sure that's the way you like it too."

He smiled and suddenly moved forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Erutis sat shocked, unmoving, her grasp loosened.

Krayon moved away.

"Bye love...Go."

And with that, he hightailed it out of there before she really did kill him.

Erutis wiped her mouth.

"Dammit! How dare he kiss me! I should have stopped him!...I _could _have stopped him, but I

didn't..."

She touched her lips.

"Oh no! No, no, no! It can't be true, I can't actually..."

Her eyes opened wide in realization.

"Oh no. I've got to get away from him."

"...And I know just where to go."

She stood up and began to gather her belongings.

**Erutis: **Glares

**Sycocat: **Hehehe...great chapter, huh Krayon?

**Krayon:** Oh yes, I got a very tasty conciliation prize.winks at Erutis

**Erutis: **glares Die.

**Sycocat: **Come on Erutis, you know you liked it, admit it.

**Erutis: **Bitch.

**Sycocat:** ...


	3. Lessons

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Demon Diary so stop asking.

**Sycocat: **Good morning sunshine!

**Eclipse: **Glares

**Sycocat:** You know if you keep glaring like that all the time, at you're age, you could get wrinkles.

**Raenef: **Is that true Eclipse?

**Eclipse: **...

**Sycocat: **Oookay, well on to the story...

**Ch. 3: Lessons**

"Good job." Eclipse said as Raenef destroyed 10 targets, setting them aflame.

"I've been practicing. Did I really do good Eclipse?"

Eclipse put a hand on his little master's head.

"Yes, very good My Lord."

He then realized Raenef's mistake.

He cleared his throat.

"My Lord, what is rule #347?"

"Ummmmmm..."

_347...347...347!_

"Oh! Rule # 347: 'Demon Lords should never make mistakes in grammar. Should someone correct

them, they should be tied to a tree, upside- down...over a waterfall' ...is that right?"

"Very good." Eclipse said, happy to see that he's been studying.

Raenef looked perplexed.

"Umm Eclipse...what was my mistake?"

Eclipse sweat dropped.

He didn't even bother to point out to his young lord what he himself had just said about correcting a

demon lord's grammar.

"You asked whether or not you did good. The proper question would have been whether or not you did _well_."

"...Oh okay, I'll remember that next time!" Raenef declared with a smile.

**Sycocat: **Silly boys.

**Eclipse: **I am pleased that Raenef studies..._If not all the time at least in your story_.

**Sycocat: **I heard that.

**Eclipse: **How?

**Sycocat: **I know all and see all...I am the great and powerful Oz!...Actually more like the scarecrow- he's my favorite with that crazy dance that he does. 'If I only had a brain - di-di di-di di-di-' And he's always tripping while they're skipping down the-

**Eclipse:**backs away...What is wrong with you?

**Raenef:'** Di-di di-di di-di '...I like that song smiles

**Sycocat:** Aww.


	4. A little convincing

**Disclaimer: **I like the color of blood...I mean I don't own Demon Diary looks around nervously... hehehe.

**Sycocat:** Chris joins the cast in this chapter, how do you feel about that Chris honey?

**Chris: **I'd rather not be in your story, you're crazy.

**Sycocat: **pouts Am not.

**Chris:** You just said that you like the color of blood, that sounds pretty crazy to me.

**Sycocat:** Well I do like the color, it's a pretty red, and I like red...Erutis you don't think that I'm crazy, do you?

**Erutis:** ...You made Krayon kiss me. You must have a few screws loose.

**Sycocat: **Raenef?

**Raenef: **I think you're a little weird...but not crazy.smiles

**Sycocat: **Aww. What about you, Eclipse?

**Eclipse:**...

**Sycocat: **Eclipse?

**Eclipse:**...glares

**Sycocat: **Meany. Let's just get on to the story...

**Ch. 4: A little convincing**

"Um Chris?" Hejem stood behind the boy as he performed yet another of his crazy spells or demon

summons.

He stood over a large circle that was glowing.

Chris didn't look up and continued to chant.

"Ahem, Chris? I've been thinking...You need some time off from your duties. Besides, you're scaring

everyone with this nonsense."

Only now did Chris cease his chanting, causing the circle to stop glowing.

He turned around.

"What do you mean 'time off'?"

"Well I just thought that you...might be missing those friends of yours." he said finally thinking of

something.

"Hmm, maybe you're right. It has been a while since I've seen Raenef or Erutis...but I'm sure that

they've forgotten all about me."

He returned to his chanting.

_Holy Rased! What will it take to make this boy leave!_

"Well perhaps the young demon lord has gotten stronger over the past year or so."

"One year, six months, twelve days and thirty eight minutes." he said looking up.

"...Not that I'm counting." he added.

Hejem arched an eyebrow.

"You're right, why would they care about you? They probably don't even remember you."

He knew that Chris would bite.

"What are you talking about? They're my friends, they would never forget about _me_. I'll show _you_."

Chris walked past him.

"I'll go there right now!"

He walked through the colossal doors.

Hejem smiled.

_Finally._

He breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

**Sycocat: **Tsk, tsk, very stubborn.

**Chris: **Why did you make me act like an idiot?

**Erutis:** Maybe because you _are_.

**Sycocat: **Besides, that's what you get for calling me crazy. Hehehe...applesauce.

**Raenef: **I like applesauce! smiles

**Sycocat:** Aww...I don't.

**Chris: **Then why did you just say it?

**Sycocat: **Because I like to.

**Eclipse:**...You are so very odd.


	5. Old friendships

**Disclaimer: **I own it...I do -Eclipse glares-...Okay I don't own Demon Diary...but I shall someday.

**Sycocat:** No one wants to talk to me.

**Raenef:** I do. -smiles-

**Sycocat:** Aww -glomps- such a sweety.

**Ch. 5: Old Friendships**

About a week later, Chris found himself on the way to Raenef's with a large bag over his shoulder.

He walked toward Castle Raenef.

He was thinking the same thought that had crossed his mind many times since his departure: _What _

_am I going to do when I get there?_

Consequently, Erutis was thinking the same thing.

Her bag was smaller than Chris'.

All she'd brought were a change of clothes and a few other things vital for survival.

She'd left so fast to get away from Krayon that she didn't have much time to pack.

She also carried her trusty sword which rested on her shoulder as she walked along.

Both were too absorbed in their own thoughts to realize each other.

They crashed into each other and fell down.

"Hey watch where you're goingཀ" Erutis exclaimed, rubbing her sore butt.

"_You _watch itཀ" Chris retorted.

Erutis stood.

"Chris?"

She extended a hand, helping him up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised and happy at the same time.

"Erutis wow, how have you been?" he asked in the same way.

"You haven't forgotten me, have you?" he ask a little bit quieter.

She gave him a hug.

"Of course I haven't."

Still embracing, they looked at each other.

They quickly let go and stepped back, blushing furiously.

"Uh...aren't we here for a reason?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, let's go inside."

—

The two demons were having a lesson in the library.

Eclipse suddenly stopped talking and put down the text that he'd been using.

"What is it Eclipse?"

"I sense someone with great power."

"Really? I'll go see...Go."

And with that Raenef was gone before Eclipse could say another word.

—

Chris and Erutis walked up to the door.

Before either of them could open it, Raenef did.

"Raenefཀ" Erutis said happily.

"Erutis, Chrisཀ What are you doing here? I've missed you guysཀ"

He hugged them both.

"Rae-Raenefཀ We can't breatheཀ" Chris exclaimed.

"Oh sorry."

He let them go.

"You've gotten a lot stronger since we left. Wow how long has it been?" Erutis said.

"One year, seven months, nineteen days, and forty two minutes." Chris said.

"Have you been counting?"Erutis asked.

"No."

"How did you know we were here?" Chris asked, changing the subject.

"Huh?"

The blonde looked confused.

"Oh...I didn't, Eclipse said that there was someone here that had a lot of power. Oh yeah, I was

supposed to check about that."

He looked around.

"Hmm, I don't see anyone, I guess they left."

"Thanks." Erutis said.

"It was us Raenef, or at least me. I've grown more powerful, now my power knows no boundsཀ" Chris

announced.

"Mwahahahahahahaཀ"

He stopped when Erutis brought her fist down on his head.

"Idiot...it's obvious that the power was coming from me."

The two began to argue.

Raenef shook his head smiling.

_They're back._

He grabbed each of their arms.

"Go."

They ceased arguing.

Eclipse felt their presence although his back was turned and he was putting books back on the

shelves.

"Master Raenef, good I was beginning to worry."

"Eclipse look who's hereཀ"

He turned around.

"Hi there Eclipse, long time no see, huh?" Erutis said.

"I couldn't find that really powerful person, though, they must have left."

Both mortals looked at him.

"We already told you, it was usཀ" they yelled simultaneously.

Suddenly they were lifted into the air.

They struggled, but couldn't get down.

This was very deja-vu for Erutis.

"Hey Eclipse, let us downཀ" she yelled.

"Very good My Lord." Eclipse said.

"What Raenef, you're doing this? Let me down, I'm afraid of heightsཀ"

Raenef set them down.

"Wow, when did you learn to do that?" Chris asked.

"A few days ago. That was the first time that I levitated anything bigger than a pencil."

"My question is, why, why did you levitate us?"Erutis questioned.

"Because I am a demon lord and I will not stand for such insulin." he declared proudly.

There was a pause.

Erutis and Chris started laughing.

"I think that you mean 'insolence' Rae" Erutis said, still laughing.

Raenef shot a Dark Arrow between their heads, narrowly missing them both.

"You dare correct _me_ mortals?ཀ" he questioned in his best demon lord voice.

Despite the close call with the Dark Arrow, they began to laugh again.

"Sorry Rae, you're just too cute to be intimidating." Erutis said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Yeah, she's right."

Eclipse shot them a glare, a ball of flame appearing in his hand.

_He,_ on the other hand, was not.

That shut them up. They remembered _that_ all too well.

The fireball dissipated, and he turned to Raenef.

"I expect that they will be staying. I shall prepare their rooms...Go."

Raenef turned to them, smiling again.

"So what do you want to do first?"

—

Unbeknownst to those in the castle, there was indeed someone with great power outside.

The wind blew Krayon's golden-blonde hair.

"I thought you'd be here. Have no fear my bright angel, I shall come for you...Go."

**Sycocat: **Ooh...I wonder what's going to happen.

**Erutis: **You already know what's going to happen, you're writing the story. Tell us.

**Sycocat: **Oh so _now_ you feel like talking to me.

**Erutis:** We're sorry, just tell us.

**Sycocat:** So now I'm not crazy, huh Chris?

**Chris: **...

**Sycocat: **I'm not crazy now, am I?

**Chris: **Fine, you're not crazy. Will you tell us now?ཀ

**Sycocat: **Hehehe...I _am _crazy.

**Erutis:** But you just sai-

**Sycocat:** Mwahahahaha...you'll have to wait.


	6. Revelation

**Disclaimer:** -Reads a paper- I do not own Demon Diary. I am too crazy and too much of an idiot t- hey, Eclipse why did you write this!

**Eclipse: **Did you like my note?

**Sycocat:** You _forced _me to read it. You threatened me, you said that you would do unspeakable things to me.

**Chris: **Go Eclipse!...Wait no I didn't mean that!...please don't make me in that lemon chapter with someone nasty!

**Sycocat:** Hmm, I don't know Chris...you've been pretty mean to me...

**Erutis: **Go ahead and put him in the lemon, he deserves it.

**Sycocat: **How do you know that _you're_ not in the lemon? Perhaps it includes you and Eclipse.

**Eclipse: **-ball of flame appears in hand- What did I tell you?

**Sycocat: **Oh yeah, hehehe...well you can't do anything about it.

**Eclipse:** Really?

**Sycocat: **Hehehe...not that you're in the lemon...please don't hurt me -cowers-

**Chris: **She finally tells us something about the lemon! Tell us more, who's in it?

**Sycocat: **All in good time, my child.

**Chris: **I'm not your child...and how do you know that you're older than me?

**Sycocat: **I just do. On to the story!

**Ch. 6: Revelation**

Laughter from three young voices sounded in the dining room. Erutis sipped her drink, nearly choking

as she laughed.

She coughed , "Seriously, the sword broke on his head."

Eclipse looked around at the three, Erutis and Chris were drunken with laughter, and Raenef was

hyper- even more so than usual.

They were happy to be together again.

_It's a good thing that_ _I didn't give them wine, _Eclipse thought as he watched them.

"Remember that time Krayon trapped us in his-" Raenef started.

"Um could we not ruin this night by talking about _him_?" Erutis asked, loathing evident in her voice.

"Whoo, touchy, touchy..." Chris said.

Erutis glared at him.

Raenef yawned, suddenly the sugar rush ( from what?) was wearing off.

"I'm getting tired...I think I'll go to bed." he said, standing up with a smile.

"Goodnight you guys, goodnight Eclipse."

"Good night Master Raenef."

"You know, that's a good idea. I'm a little tired from the trip and all." Erutis said, standing as well.

"Yeah, I'm gonna hit the sack, too." Chris said.

The group disbursed, leaving Eclipse alone.

Though he knew that that serene quiet was now gone, he didn't mind.

—

Erutis yawned and opened her door.

It felt good to be back in her old room.

It was pitch black.

She went into the bathroom.

When she came out, she lit a single candle and set in down in a holder. She got her nightgown.

She took off her shirt and turned around.

She nearly screamed.

Krayon was lying on her bed, happily watching the show.

She quickly grabbed her shirt and covered her chest.

"Krayon what are you doing here?"

He smiled that sly smile.

"Well I just thought you, me, this awfully comfy bed...well I think that you get the picture angel...why

don't you come lay down with me?"

He patted the space on the bed next to him.

Erutis turned around and put her shirt back on.

Krayon frowned.

"Not likely...and I meant what are you doing _here_, did you follow me?"

"Who me?" he asked innocently.

"I'm hurt that you would think that I would do such a thing."

She folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes." he admitted.

"You know that you can't escape me, my love."

Erutis scoffed at this.

"Escape you? You didn't exactly have me chained to a wall."

Krayon laughed.

"Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"You sick perve. Get out of my room, and while you're at it, get out of my life."

"Oh sweety...I know that you don't mean that."

"Yes I do." she snapped.

_If he finds out that there's a chance that I...no I don't!_

"Krayon, I'm warning you...get out or I'll-"

"You'll what? You haven't followed through with any of your previous threats. And you can't get your

friends, how would you explain me being in your room to them?...are you honestly telling me that

these threats aren't just excuses? Admit that you want me as much as I want you. Just admit it my

lo-"

"Stop it!" she whispered harshly.

"You're wrong. I don't...feel that way about you. Stop calling me your love because..._I don't love you_."

she said, realizing just now, that she was lying to herself.

Krayon sat up with a sigh.

"Very well...I shall take my leave for now. But I will be back. You can't deny what's in your heart my

love...Go."

Krayon left Erutis alone in her dark room. The candle flickered.

She sat at the foot of her head with a huff.

The truth of the matter was that Krayon was right. The threats _were _just excuses- excuses so that she

would not let herself find that she had feelings for him.

She laid down, even though she knew that she probably wouldn't be able get to sleep at all that night.

**Sycocat: **Well kiddies, that was chapter six, how did you like it?

**Chris: **Hahahahaha...That was great.

**Krayon: **-pouts- I was in her room and I couldn't even do anything...oh well.

**Sycocat: **Erutis...how did you like it?

**Erutis:** glares and holds up her sword

**Sycocat:** He-hey... put that down.


	7. Baking: Unsupervised

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, yeah, Demon Diary's not mine.

**Sycocat: -**breathing heavily- I think I lost her...-looks back- oh no! -runs away-

**Erutis: **-runs after her swinging her sword- Dieཀ

**Raenef: **Hmm...I think that I'll right this chapter.-smiles-

**Crowd:** Aww.

**Ch. 7: Baking: Unsupervised**

Raenef awoke early the next morning.

He smiled at the bright rays of sunlight that shone through his window.

He jumped out of bed.

"Go."

He appeared in the kitchen and looked around.

"Good, Eclipse isn't awake yet, he must be tired from yesterday."

He quickly set to rummaging through the shelves and cabinets, getting all sorts of materials.

"Everyone is going to be so surprised when they see the breakfast that I'm going to make for them."

He giggled gleefully as he dumped at bag of flour into a bowl, causing himself to cough.

He then took three eggs in his hand and cracked them all at once, resulting in some of the shells

falling into the flour.

He stirred this and added some milk.

He mixed this soupy concoction (he'd added too much milk) and looked at it.

"Hmm, it needs something...cinnamon."he added cinnamon.

He then progressed to adding everything that smelled nice, or tasted good.

Nutmeg, brown sugar, some vanilla extract, butter( he knew that you used butter in baking),

chocolate, and two bags of regular sugar.

He smiled as he licked the spoon.

"Mmm, they're going to love itཀ"

He poured it into a muffin pan.

This he put in the oven at 400 degrees.

After a while...

Erutis opened the door to the kitchen and gasped.

She'd expected to see Eclipse working on breakfast, but this was not the case.

She looked around, pots, pans and utensils on the floor; there was flour all over the counter; egg

shells as well; splatter on the walls and counter, and some was even dripping from the ceiling; there

was a puddle of spilled milk on the floor; and then there was Raenef- who was sitting in a chair, eating

sugar out of his hand.

"R-Rae-Raenef...what did you do?"

The blonde looked up.

"Good morning Erutis, did you sleep good...I mean well?"

_More like at all._

She didn't answer, she didn't want to get into that.

"What did you do?...Eclipse is going to kill you for messing up his kitchen."

He just smiled.

"He can't do that...besides, I made breakfast. Oh that reminds me, they should be done by now."

Erutis watched as he opened the oven.

She was surprised to see that no smoke came out.

Also surprisingly, his 'muffins' didn't look all that bad.

He took them out and put them on a plate on the table.

The kitchen door opened and Chris came in.

"Something smells good."

Eclipse appeared.

"Master Raenef, I went to your room and you weren't there. I did not expect you to be awake yet."

"Eclipse, I made breakfastཀ" Raenef said proudly.

Eclipse looked around.

"You also made a mess." Eclipse said, giving him a look.

Raenef took his muffins off of the table.

"I know that I'm not supposed to use the oven by myself, but I wanted to do something special for

you guys." He said with a smile.

"So who wants to try one of my muffins first?"

The two humans looked uncertain, and Eclipse looked like he usually does.

_Eclipse should do it, he's a demon. Who knows, maybe these won't kill him,_ Chris thought.

Raenef looked at them, still smiling.

"Well...go ahead."

They couldn't resist that smile.

They each grabbed one and took a bite.

"It tastes...okay...what did you put in it?" Chris asked as he bit into an eggshell with a crunch.

"Um well, I don't really remember, just things that I liked." Raenef answered, grabbing one for

himself.

"These are really sweet." Erutis commented.

"Oh yeah, I put a whole lot if sugar in them." he smiled and took a bite.

Eclipse put his down.

**Raenef: **That was funཀ

**Sycocat: **-walks over- Hey Raenef, what are you doing? -reads chapter- Did you write this? -narrows eyes-

**Raenef: **Yupཀ -smiles-

**Sycocat: **Aww...okay.

**Chris: **Hey, where's Erutis?

**Erutis: **-struggles against ropes- Mnh...-can't talk because of tape over her mouth-

**Sycocat: **-smiles innocently- I don't know.

**Erutis:**...

**Chris:** -backs away slowly, then runs-


	8. Not so unwanted

**Disclaimer:** Demon Diary, not mine. Comprende?

**Erutis: **-Finally getting out of the ropes- Someone needs to stop you. You are obviously criminally insane.

**Sycocat:** Why yes, yes I am, and no one can ever stop me mwahahahahahahahahaha!

**Erutis: **-loads tranquilizer gun-

**Sycocat: **Hey where did you get that? -is shot by Erutis and falls-

**Chris: **Glad that's over.

**Eclipse: **Finally some peace.

**Sycocat: **-stands and takes dart out of arm- You can't get rid of me _that _easily.

**Erutis: **H-how did you-?

**Sycocat: **-smiles evilly-

**Ch. 8: Not-so unwanted**

The group finished a plate full of pancakes each.

(Eclipse decided it would be best if he didn't let Raenef make breakfast _ever_ again after the whole 'muffin' fiasco a few days before.)

"That was great Eclipse." Raenef declared as he wiped syrup off of his mouth.

"Yeah really, not like your muffins Rae." Chris said taking a sip of his drink.

Erutis punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

She gestured to the little demon lord who was tearing up.

"Oops."

"Yeah 'oops,' you moron."

"Y-you di-din't like my muff...muf-fins?" Raenef asked through his tears.

"No, no, Rae that's not what I meant I-uh..." Chris said trying to correct his mistake.

Eclipse, who had been watching the whole thing was disappointed, yet again, at the softness of his young lord.

_Demon lords do not cry when petty mort-...demon lords do not cry at all._

He sighed and shook his head.

Raenef sniffled.

"...I meant that Eclipse's cooking ability is nowhere near yours. Your muffins were way better than anything he could cook up." Chris said finally.

Raenef's face lit up.

"You really mean it Chris!" He asked excitedly.

"Uh sure- I mean yeah."

"Wow...maybe I should cook breakfast more often."

"No!" The others said in unison.

(Eclipse did too, surprising even himself.)

"Okay then." Raenef said with a smile and walked off, leaving everyone else quite confused.

Eclipse was the first to regain his composure, which took only a few seconds.

(Lesson # 903: 'Demon's do not get surprised unless under certain circumstances.')

He stood up and brought the dishes to the kitchen.

—

A bit later...

Erutis decided it was a great day for sword training and went out to the courtyard.

She practiced in the shade of a large tree. (Make it whatever kind of tree you want.)

_Hmm I haven't had any unwanted visits from Krayon in a while...that's good, he is so annoying. But there is a certain something..._

Erutis was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the dark arrow heading right toward her.

"Erutis! Look out!" Raenef shouted.

Erutis looked up quickly and dodged it, it went past her, barely missing her arm.

Raenef ran up to her.

"Wow, Erutis, that was close. I'm sorry, I was just playing and I was trying to hit a bottle that I put on the railing of my balcony and-"

"Master Raenef."

Raenef turned around to face his teacher.

Eclipse looked down at him, his arms folded.

"Sorry Eclipse, like I was telling Erutis, it was an accid-"

"Don't bother apologizing my lord, it's fine, I was just coming to tell you that it's time for your lesson."

"Oh okay, bye Erutis." He said as the two demons disappeared.

Erutis blinked.

"Damn that Eclipse, he doesn't even care if I got hurt!" She yelled, swinging her sword.

A tree branch fell behind her.

She turned around.

_Eclipse is going to murder me!_

Her eyes shifted from left to right to make sure that no one had seen her.

—

Chris thought that it would fun be to take a look around the castle.

He had been living here for a while but it was a huge castle and he still hadn't seen entire wings.

He looked back at the seemingly endless hallway behind him.

_Maybe I should have left a trail of breadcrumbs._

He suddenly heard a noise.

"Ahh!"

He jumped two feet in the air, and noticed the sound had come from a small mouse.

_Well maybe Eclipse doesn't take such good care of this place after all._

He immediately stopped thinking such thoughts when he thought of how scary Eclipse could be. He thought that maybe Eclipse could somehow hear what he was thinking

_—_

Raenef sat in the library, looking out the window at a passing butterfly.

"...And that is why demons-...Master Raenef are you listening to me?"

"Huh?"

"Master Raenef, your studies are more important than what's out side on such a-" he paused and looked outside "-sunny day." He finished with disgust.

"But Eclipse." Raenef whined.

"It's such a pretty day and I want to go outside."

He gave his best 'I'm the cutest little demon lord and don't you forget it' face.

Eclipse sighed.

"All right then, we'll continue this lesson tomorrow."

"Yay! Thank you Eclipse!"

Raenef disappeared and then reappeared outside in the grass, watching the butterfly.

Eclipse smiled slightly.

—

Erutis had continued her sword training after her little -ahem- encounter and was currently humming to herself as she fought pretend demons.

She backed up as she imagined a demon running toward her, claws at the ready.

She dodged and sliced it's back open.

Another demon came at her, but she was too fast.

She lunged forward and sunk her sword into it's skin.

Her imaginary battle was cut short by the sound of quiet laughter.

She knew that laugh anywhere.

"Krayon! Come out so I can kill you."

Krayon jumped down from his perch in the tree above her.

"Come now, you don't mean that."

"Yes I do."

"Why did you come here?"

"Why, my love? To see you of course and to give you aid if there was any need for it."

"Why would I ever need _your_ aid?"

"Well..."

He said stepping toward her.

"Come any closer and I'll put this sword right through your gut." Erutis threatened.

"Why can't you believe me when I say that you could never do that. You care too much about me to kill me."

Erutis scoffed.

"Yeah right."

"I can see in your eyes that you know it's true. Why must we keep playing this futile game?" He asked stepping a bit closer, but she didn't notice.

He looked deep into her eyes.

Erutis looked deep into his eyes as well.

"I'm not playing games."

She then swiftly slashed his side with her sword.

Or...at least she thought she had but he was too quick.

She looked around.

"Up here, my love."

Erutis looked up at him and glared.

"Well, I can tell when I'm not wanted."

She arched an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"But I shall be back."

He blew a kiss and with that, he vanished.

"Yeesh what a drama queen." Chris said from behind Erutis.

She jumped at bit in surprise.

"Chris!" She yelled lowering her sword.

"That was so cute, you two really are made for each other."

And as the sun was setting on beautiful day...Erutis was beating Chris' brains out.

**Sycocat: -**taking another dart out of her neck**- **Erutis you really shouldn't deny your love...

**Erutis: **-still shocked that she is standing-Uh...how...?

**Krayon: -**fixing his hair-Honestly, my love, I don't know how you can resist my charm.

**Erutis: **It's not as hard as you think...

**Sycocat: **What are you talking about? That charm, that grace, that hair...Krayon is damn hot. So is Eclipse, that boy is fine.

**Krayon: **At least someone appreciates all the trouble that I go through.

**Eclipse:**...

**Sycocat:** -winks at Eclipse-

**Chris: **-Cowering in the corner where he's been since the third tranquilizer dart-

**Raenef:** -Next to Chris- Are we playing a game?

**Erutis: **Ugh...

**Krayon: **- looking at himself in a mirror-

**Eclipse: **

**Raenef:** -smiles-

**Sycocat:** Aww...I could just eat you up.

**Eclipse: **-glares-

**Sycocat: **Or not.

**

* * *

**


End file.
